A Summer's Mist AU Scott and Allison
by CreativitysTheName
Summary: 'Allison is new to town, what happens when Scott and her meet and their worlds collide'


**'A Summer's Mist'**

**Scott & Allison AU Fic**

**Dedication: For my little sis who is obsessed with this show. I actually don't even watch it, so sorry if I'm not too familiar with anything from them. I will do my best to make it as close as I can, but again this is an AU Fic, which means it's not going to be 100% like the original. And the characters might be OOC.**

**Rating: M for mature just in case.**

**Chapter 1**

It was one of those mornings where the sun was up super early, since it was early October it was starting to get more and more chilly and even taking his regular crack of dawn run was taking it's toll on him. The mist was starting to set just above the horizon, and he started panting as he finally came to a stop.

He turned around to see his best friend dragging his feet, and trying his hardest to reach up to him. He felt a little bad given that Stiles wasn't like him, the cold was a little intense for his friend and it didn't even pierce his skin. Scott wasn't even sure why Stiles wanted to tag along since he knew running wasn't his forte. He couldn't help chuckle at the fact that Stiles looked as if he was taking his last breath as he reached him and exhaled.

"Whoa….you okay there buddy?" Scott asked, which Stiles took in return with a look of annoyance.

"Just because you have the ability to run the way you do….Oh look at me, I'm all fancy and can do all these tricks…." Stiles imitated Scott almost to a tee. "It's not fair…" He said still struggling with his words as he continued to breathe a little ragged.

"Ha ha, come on mister funny pants. With you slowing me down we won't be in time for class."

With one more annoyed look, they were off again and sprinting towards Scotts house before heading off to school.

School was one place that Scott could honestly say he was neutral about, in one way he liked it because he was good at it, and he actually enjoyed some of his classes. On the other hand, he was tormented by the school's worst bully; Jackson.

And it wasn't like he couldn't handle himself, he definitely knew he could beat Jackson if he wanted to, but it was the fact that if he showed his true potential people would start talking…and he definitely didn't want that going around.

Stiles was his only true friend, and he liked it that way. He liked living the normal and peaceful life, he always played by the rules and had his regular schedule that pretty much consisted of running, school, homework, and on the occasional full moon going out for a bite; so to speak.

This town was the perfect place to settle down and not have anything bad or crazy happen, and he liked the way it was, I mean he could possibly enjoy it a little more….but it wasn't like it was going to be happening anytime soon….and he was fine with that, at least he thought.

"Hey, Scott!" Stiles shouted from across the hallway, making Scott turn to face him and wait for him to head to lunch, literally on schedule just like everyday.

Before he knew it his head was spinning and he realized he bumped super hard against something…or someone.

"Watch where you are going! What is wrong with you?"

The voice was soft and sweet, almost melodic. He'd never heard of such a pretty voice come from someone so angry.

"I'm so sorry…." He turned to stare at apparently the person he bumped into. His head was still throbbing, he gulped as he noticed the girl in front of him. Everything, even the words he had formed in his throat were was absolutely stunning, her long brown hair made her look almost as if she were a model.

In this town you didn't see girls like this too often, so his first instinct was to think she was lost. She didn't really seem lost he had gathered.

He hadn't realized she apparently dropped her books after bumping into each other as hard as they had, so he immediately bent down to get them, and it seemed like she was thinking the same thing. She lowered her head and once again his head was spinning, they crashed their heads against one another and now it was her turn to grab onto her head.

"What is your deal? I can grab my own books…." She said in a hurry and rapidly picking them up.

He could hear Stiles in the back "Are you okay, man?"

Quickly ignoring his friend and turning his attention back on the girl he had crashed with.

"I am truly sorry….I didn't see you and I had turned so quickly to see my friend that was calling me. Are you okay?"

They were standing straight and eye level with each other, he now had time to stare at her, she was even prettier than he had seen her before, either that or he hit his head rather harder than he thought.

She pulled her books up to her chest and laid her hand out for him to shake.

"I guess I can forgive you, not many men offer to help me pick up my books after they are the ones who made me drop them in the first place. I'm Allison…Allison Argent. And you are?" She asked almost as if demanding she knew who he was.

"Oh um, nice to meet you Allison, I'm Scott…McCall. And yeah I really do apologize, the least I could have done was help you pick up your books, although maybe that wasn't such a good idea when you had the same idea."

Allison laughed at his comment and nodded shaking his hand softly. His hand was really warm to the touch and she liked that considering her hands were always cold.

"Whoa, cold hands…." Scott said smiling at her.

She shrugged and pulled her hand away from him. "I guess I'm just cold blooded."

Stiles cleared his throat and Scott completely forgot about him till just now.

"Oh um, and this is Stiles my best friend." Scott said pointing towards Stiles.

Stiles just smiled and nodded "Hiya….I won't bump into you."

Allison apparently found this funny and chuckled, which made Scott smile, making him like her even more. No one ever thought Stiles was funny besides himself, so he appreciated her for laughing at his stupid joke.

"Do you go here?" Scott finally asked, wanting to know if she was going to school here of if she in fact was truly lost like his last theory.

She nodded "These books aren't just for entertainment you know?" She smiled "Yes first day actually….kind of nervous, that was until you bumped into me, now I'm just in pain."

He smiled at her "Sorry…I think I'll probably never live that down, right?"

She shrugged "I guess we'll see….anyway, um I should probably go. I'm already late as it is."

Scott nodded rapidly, not realizing that he too was late for lunch, and his normal schedule.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'll see you around Allison."

She nodded instantly and smiled at both of them. "It was nice meeting both of you…."

Before he knew it, she was gone and out of earshot, and he was headed side by side with Stiles.

"She was a looker…." Stiles said almost immediately.

Scott looked at Stiles as if shocked he said that.

"What? Oh you can't actually tell me you didn't notice? You were practically drooling on her."

Scott once again was shocked to hear these accusations. "No I wasn't. I was just being polite after I pretty much crashed head first onto her. And oh by the way, thanks for that."

Stiles opened his mouth "What? That was so not my doing!"

Scott softly patted him on the back "Um yes dude it was. Now enough about her, let's get our food. I'm starving…."

Stiles wanted to protest and argue, but he knew when it came to Scott, it didn't matter.

Scott thought he wouldn't see Allison again till way later, and it turned out she had the same class as him right after lunch. When she noticed him, she instantly smiled.

He smiled right back, and he could see exactly what attracted him to her the first time he saw her.

What surprised him was to see her come and sit down right next to him. "Seat taken, or assigned to anyone?" She asked, staring directly at him.

He shook his head "No, seats are never assigned here. How's your head?"

She gently touched her forehead and made a weird face, making him smile "It's touch and go, but I think I'll survive."

"Oh hmm, I think I might know what might heal that…."

Allison raised her eyebrow in interest. "Hmm, and what might that be?"

Students started piling in and for some odd reason he was nervous "Coffee, it's the best remedy…."

Her smile didn't falter, she seemed almost impressed or amused by his answer, but before he had time to ask her out fully the teacher began speaking.

Her head turned to stare at the teacher, and he wanted to place his head inside his shirt and bang it against the desk until he went numb. He was never one to be so blunt and ask girls out before, technically he hadn't asked her out he just said coffee was a good remedy, but I mean he almost had and that was almost throwing his whole schedule off balance. Girls were definitely no good, so why was he having trouble concentrating on anything but her….or the scent of her.

Every so often he would catch her glance over at him, and his ears would perk almost as if she was going to say something to him, but it wasn't until class bell rang he realized he had no chance with her.

She smiled at him before exiting the room, and then retreating out probably to her next period.

He almost felt deflated as if he lost something huge, but was it a really big surprise that a girl as beautiful as her would ever notice a guy like him? It wasn't to say that he thought he was ugly, he had girls like him before….but he knew he wasn't THE best looking either.

"What's up home skillet…." Stiles pulled him into a shoulder hug.

Scott rolled his eyes and laughed at his comment "You do realize how incredibly douchey you always sound right?"

Stiles just shrugged and continued walking with him. "So we going to your house for some food later, or would that be ruining your schedule?"

Scott had the urge to roll his eyes at him, he knew how much Stiles hated his routine, but he also didn't like the jokes he made either.

"That's fine, mom won't be back till late anyway, maybe pizza or something…"

Stiles just followed and nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Oh remember that Allison girl?"

"The hot one?" Stiles immediately followed

Scott just shrugged "Um I guess, yes. She was in my last period class. History…."

Stiles just stared at him "Oh? How was that?"

Scott wasn't even sure how to begin. Because he wasn't even sure how it went, if he was truthful with himself he would say it was a total bust and he failed to even do a simple thing as ask her out.

"It was whatever…." He said stretching the truth a bit, he liked this girl and he wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to admit that to his best friend.

**…..**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update another ch, possibly tomorrow. Thanks!**


End file.
